Awake Now
by kdsch123
Summary: Chloe and OLiver Queen contend with the challenge of a long distance relationship, and Chloe discovers that while a dream is almost never what it seems, sometimes it's exactly what it seems.


**Awake Now**

Chloe watched the coffee pot with sleepy eyes. The time difference between Metropolis and Star City was starting to get to her; impromptu phone calls and instant messages often had the added bonus of mental math, and made watching live television a challenge of reality tv proportions. The TIVO Oliver had bought for the Tower apartment was getting a workout like Chloe would never have believed possible. The knowledge that Star City was two hours behind Metropolis made Oliver's night patrols easier, since he could hang up the phone at what was ten o'clock for him and head out. So, really, Chloe said to herself, it could be worse. I could live in Gotham City and have a three hour difference to contend with. Small comfort, but it was something. Yawing widely, Chloe stretched and let her eyes drift shut again. Sleep deprivation, paired with being so ridiculously homesick for Oliver, was brutal. The dreamy state of lovesickness made the drowsiness much more potent, and Chloe found herself wondering if she should have made the coffee a bit stronger.

Going to sleep at midnight, or later, most times, really wasn't the hard part. Chloe considered this for a minute, the scent of the freshly brewed coffee perking her up just a little. It was the dreams. Dreams of the continued instant message conversations plagued Chloe's sleep. Especially bothersome was that Chloe could not remember anything that was said during them. She'd remind herself that it was all just a dream and that she wasn't _really _talking to Oliver at all, until he confessed, through a yawn, that he too was having similar dreams. The dream thing became kind of a game, and Chloe often wondered if Oliver was indeed telling her the truth. It seemed highly unlikely that he was having those dreams at all. Pouring herself a cup of the steaming brew, Chloe padded back upstairs to her room, grateful that her morning class was cancelled and that her shift at the Daily Planet didn't start until three. There was nothing wrong with taking a lazy morning once in a while. Giggling at the mental picture of Clark and Lois, staring in horrified wonder at her empty desk, Chloe set her coffee cup down on the nightstand and got back into bed. She pulled the covers around her, snuggling into the pillows on her side and let herself go back to sleep. Just a few minutes more, Chloe told herself, immediately dropping off into a deep slumber.

_The glowing screen of her laptop filled Chloe's vision and she felt a small flutter of excitement as the instant message box appeared, Oliver's name clearly written on the left hand side, followed by a colon. The words were blurry, as if she had moisturized her hands and then ran a lotion greasy finger across the monitor. Feeling herself type, Chloe watched the screen, again unable to read what she was typing. This went on and on, even receiving an mp-3 file from Oliver, some song he'd discovered on the local new rock station there. Clicking to receive the file, Chloe was stricken by the sudden awareness of Oliver's scent. He was not a man for aftershave or cologne, like Lex, who always seemed to tastefully exude the scent of something expensive, mysterious and exotic. Oliver was of the same persuasion fragrance wise that Clark was; it belonged on women. Plus, Oliver had observed dryly, no one needed to __**smell**__ the Green Arrow before he actually arrived anywhere. All the same, where Clark would always smell like new hay, apple pie and fresh air to Chloe, Oliver's scent was equally layered, but didn't come from a bottle: leather, the oil he used to maintain his bow, and something else that resided under the simple fragrance of his soap. It was Oliver's own skin scent, the one that Chloe could always smell on his pillow after he went back to Star City or when she would sling herself into his lap, burying her face where his broad shoulder met his neck. The dream seemed to turn from the instant message to the feeling of being wrapped in Oliver's arms, their steel cable strength nearly squeezing the breath from her lungs. The deep, even sound of his breathing and the solid thump of his heart only added to the depth of the dream. It was Oliver, and Chloe gladly abandoned the instant messages without a second thought._

"_Oliver…" Chloe gasped, reaching for him, feeling the skin of his back under her hands, suede soft, covering the powerful muscles of his shoulders. "You're home…" Oliver arched his back at her touch like a great, golden cat, and Chloe could swear she could feel him purring. _

"_I am, sleepy head…" His voice sounded far away, and Chloe wondered if familiar voices in dreams often did get that way, coming to you from a long distance. Long, deft fingers untied the ribbon closure of her shorts, teasing the skin between the waist of the shorts and her belly button. Oliver's mouth found Chloe's, lips meeting hers softly at first and then hungrily, sliding his other hand up under her shirt, drifting his fingers over her nipple, the calluses from the years of archery, grazing the tender flesh there. Chloe moaned at the touch, smiling into the kiss, savoring the delicious turn this dream had taken. It was all so real, all so perfect, Chloe thought, running her hand over his chest and stomach, lingering over the muscles there, pushing at the waist of his black sweatpants. He groaned softly, and Chloe resisted the temptation to pull his pants away from him. If this was a dream, she was going to make it last as long as she could. _

"_Goldilocks…" Chloe felt Oliver chuckle against her neck, his breath hot, sending chills all through her. "You've been missing me…"_

"_Oliver, oh you have no idea…" Chloe gasped, feeling him strip away her pajama shorts, and then tenderly trace the purple cording that trimmed her panties. She moved, arching her back slightly to be closer to him. "Oliver…"_

"_Missed you too, Chloe…" He continued to brush kisses along her collarbone, slowly removing her soft sleep shirt. "Gone too long this time…" Oliver slipped the pale green t shirt over Chloe's head, kissing her eyelids, nose and cheeks before claiming her lips with a pent up hunger that Chloe found herself craving, begging Oliver with each kiss for more. "Can't stay away that long again…."_

"_More…" She whispered the word as Oliver's lips traveled along her neck, down to her breasts, trailing kisses across her belly, until his hands once again found her panties, and he pulled them away from her, making them vanish as if by magic. Chloe could feel Oliver rise up on his arms to just look down at her. His eyes glided on her skin, Chloe could almost feel them, like feathers, drifting over her body. She looked up to meet his eyes, so deeply dark green and framed with luxuriant wheat gold lashes that Chloe wanted to lose herself in them. Oliver lowered himself enough to kiss her lips gently. "More…just want to feel you…."_

"_Beautiful….Chloe…." He sighed, dropping his face to her belly again, resting his cheek there for a moment. Slowly, Oliver continued his way down, teasing her with small bites and torturous kisses along her thighs, paying attention to the soft skin on the inside of her thigh, languidly kissing there until Chloe squirmed under him. "_

"_I don't want to ever wake up…." Chloe whispered, her hand in his wheat gold hair, fingers drifting down to glide along his cheekbone. "You're here…"_

"_Then don't wake up…" He said, running his hands along her thighs, forcing a soft gasp from Chloe's lips. Oliver's fingers drifted between her legs, maddeningly teasing but not dipping inside her, content to make her whimper and groan when his fingers moved away, leaving her aching for him to enter her. "This is a dream you said, of course I'm here…"_

"_Oh, Oliver, what a dream…" She sighed, as Oliver pulled her into his arms again, reaching up to kiss him passionately. Chloe pushed at the waist of his black sweatpants, sliding herself down to brush her cheek against the velvet like skin of Oliver's hip. Each time they made contact, Chloe's skin tingled delightfully, and when she freed him from the sweatpants, Oliver's groan made Chloe smile. She slowly pulled the pants away from his legs, tossing them over the end of the bed. Chloe moved back up, crawling along Oliver's body, brushing his long and aroused cock with her breasts before she moved further up to kiss his lips with agonizing sweetness.. There was nothing to break the contact now, and Chloe moved slightly, creating the slightest friction over Oliver's hardness, making him moan and then almost growl. Whether she was dreaming anymore stopped mattering, Chloe forgot about everything else other than the fact that they were together again. She swung astride Oliver, reaching down to guide him inside her, watching his face as his eyes fluttered shut, the sight of her too much. _

"_Aaahh.." Oliver's breath escaped from his lips in a ragged gasp as Chloe positioned herself on him, taking all of his hardness inside her with one soft, gliding downward motion. He opened his eyes and Chloe could see he was studying her, his long hands everywhere, her breasts, sliding his fingers over her nipples, making her moan, up into her hair, drifting down to brush her lips. She kissed his hands, sliding one of his fingers into her mouth, gently grazing it with her teeth as she rose up on him and then slid back down. Oliver took his hand from her mouth and slid his hands to rest on her hips, not guiding her motions as much as just wanting to touch her. _

_Chloe continued the slow up and down movement on Oliver, leaning forward to kiss him until he groaned, his hands leaving her hips to caress her breasts again when she sat up, keeping him deeply inside her. They both moaned as Chloe moved again, a bit more intensely this time, keeping her strokes long still, but less slowly. _

_Oliver began to move with her, thrusting up into her, his hands clamping down on her thighs. A loud gasp, too soft to be a scream, escaped from Chloe's lips when as Oliver pushed into her, starting the chain reaction of her orgasm. She paused for a second as that first wave hit her, ripples of the sensation making her smile. Chloe increased her speed on Oliver, even as he was thrusting into her. She heard Oliver gasp sharply, and when she looked down at him, his face was smeary with pleasure. So, Chloe spoke, the only word she could say, and that was more of a breath than actual speech._

"_Oliver…."He opened his eyes, revealing a sort of wild desire that sent chills through Chloe, and when she shuddered, she came hard, moaning loudly, her hands on Oliver's chest, clawing at him. Chloe tossed her head back, caught up in the orgasm's sweep, feeling Oliver drive into her, the reflexive contractions of her inner muscles making him groan. His hands moved from Chloe's thighs to the small of her back, holding her still as he pushed even more deeply inside her. Both of them were breathing fast, their hearts beating in a powerful unison. He came with a growling groan, wrapping his arms around her, pouring out into Chloe in slowing thrusts. _

_Oliver pulled her close, pressing kisses into Chloe's hair, her forehead, eyelids and nose. He was still breathing heavily, still at the mercy of the powerful orgasm that had taken him over. Chloe cuddled close, bathing herself in his scent, already feeling the pain of the knowledge that when she woke up, he'd not be there beside her. Tears she couldn't hold back slid down her cheeks, mingling with the coating of sweat on Oliver's chest._

"_Hey, hey…" Oliver tipped her chin up to look at her face. "Why the tears, love?"_

"_Oh, Oliver…" Chloe clung to him, still feeling him inside her, against her. "Don't go.." Her eyes grew heavy and as hard as she tried, Chloe felt herself falling asleep in Oliver's arms. "Missed you so much…" Her voice was muffled against Oliver's chest and Chloe could hear Oliver speaking, but sleep overtook her and he was gone._

The alarm went off at ten o'clock, and Chloe sat up, blinking back the heavy grip of the last dream cycle. She felt delightfully rested and she stretched, feeling a little sore. Chloe reached for the coffee cup she'd left on the nightstand, but it was gone. Knowing that the housekeeping staff would never come into her room while she was sleeping, Chloe threw the covers back and feeling cold air on her instead of pale green cotton, looked down. Seeing her own bare breasts had never filled her with such excitement in her life, and Chloe could barely speak. Forcing herself to some semblance of calm, Chloe peeked over the edge of the bed and saw the black sweatpants Oliver had been wearing in her dream. Not a dream, Chloe shook her head, grinning. Her heart raced, and the 'dream' came back to her in vivid detail.

"Where are you, you sneak?" Chloe called out, grabbing Oliver's sweatpants and pressing them to her heart. "When did you get home?"

Oliver appeared in the bathroom doorway, wet from the shower, a sly grin on his handsome face. "Couple hours ago. It was supposed to be a surprise, meaning I'd be here when you got home from school, but the surprise was for me. Goldilocks all snug in my bed." He winked at her and rubbed his hair with the green towel he was holding. "You looked so sweet…and irresistible." Oliver shrugged. "Couldn't help myself, and I blame you. Quite a welcome home, I must say, even from a sleeping girlfriend."

Chloe jumped from the bed and crossed the room, feeling like she could fly. "Blame me, huh?" Oliver took her in his arms, draping his towel over his shoulder. "Very nice. I mean, it was better than nice, it was…surreally nice But,you could have woke me up. I was so afraid you wouldn't be here when I did wake up…."

He seemed to think this over, and kissed her nose quickly. "Well." Oliver said, sweeping Chloe up in his arms. "You're awake now…" He carried her to the bed and set her down amongst the pillows, dropping the towel on the floor. "And I'm still here…"


End file.
